The invention describes a method for making zinc oxide nanostructures on a surface in a definable pattern.
Synthesis and assembly of nanomaterials for new applications are at the forefront of nanoscience and nanotechnology research. Zinc oxide (ZnO) nanostructures have potential uses in many high-technology areas, including optoelectronics, nanomechanics, energy conversion, biochemical sensing, and catalysis, due to the multi-functionality of ZnO bulk properties, such as wide bandgap semiconductors, piezoelectricity, and transparent conductors. Most of ZnO nanostructures have been synthesized at high temperatures by vapor phase techniques, with spatial organization achieved through patterning of metal catalysts. Solution-based crystal growth techniques have advantages of low temperatures and environmentally benign.
Specially tailored organic molecules have been demonstrated to govern the nucleation and growth of inorganic crystals. Using molecules that form self-assembled monolayers (SAMs) to direct crystal growth from solution is particularly attractive because the molecular assembly on surfaces is well characterized and soft lithography techniques can be applied forming patterns down to the nanometer regime. For example, through use of solution-based approach, previous work showed that nucleation location and density, crystal size, morphology, and orientation of calcite crystal on metal surfaces can be controlled with high precision.